Mario Party The Top 100 Plus
Mario Party The Top 100 Plus is a re-release of Mario Party The Top 100, for the New Nintendo 3DS. 'Characters Changes' *On top of the eight characters already in the original game, four more are playable and unlockable. **TOADETTE: Complete Mini-Game Island. **DIDDY KONG: Play all five boards in Mini-Game Match. **BIRDO: Play 65 different Mini-Games at least once across the entire game. **DRY BONES: Complete both Half Decathlon and Decathlon in first place. *A Sprixie replaces Toadette as the game’s female host. 'Minigames' *At least one Mini-Game from almost every console Mario Party game is added, for a new total of 130. Most focus is placed on 1, 8 and 10. *The number of Mini-Games available at the start has increased from 55 to 68. *Mario Party 2’s Mini-Games have their alt-forms restored where applicable. *Mario Party 6’s Mini-Games have their night forms restored where applicable. *On Mini-Game Island, all luck-based Mini-Games give max Mini-Stars even if you didn’t get first place. 'Enhanced Modes' *Four new boards have been added to Mini-Game Match. Each is loosely based on a different system. **'N64 SHINDIG': Engines, pyramids and toy boxes litter this mushroom-shaped board. **'GAMECUBE GALA': Presents, little stars, clocks and cruise ships adorn this square-tipped cube board. **'Wii + PARTY': Circus tents, haunted houses and lava moats decorate this inner-outer board. **'SMB BASH': 8-bit blocks, beanstalks and baddies mark this thin pathway board. *The original board from Top 100 is kept as CELEBRATION FETE. Mario Party Top 100 Plus N64 Board.jpg|N64 Shindig, a board based on elements of Mario Party 1, 2 and 3. Mario Party Top 100 Plus GCN Board.jpg|Gamecube Gala, a board based on elements of Mario Party 4, 5, 6 and 7. Mario Party Top 100 Plus Wii Plus Board.jpg|Wii + Party, a board based on elements of Mario Party 8, 9 and 10. Mario Party Top 100 Plus SMB Board.jpg|SMB Bash, a board based on elements of Super Mario Bros for NES. 'Altered Modes' 'Mini-Game Island' *To make Mini-Game Island easier to keep track of, the worlds have been renumbered as follows. Two optional worlds with the added Mini-Games, World X and World Y, have been created. *While MP4's The Last Battle is still the final minigame of World 9, on Hard Mode, it's replaced with MP8's Superstar Showdown. *As the total number of Mini-Stars is now 374, the unlockable Mini-Games and features have been re-arranged. In addition, Hard Mode has Mini-Star unlockables of its own. **70 Mini-Stars: Block Star **160 Mini-Stars: Bob-omb Breakers **260 Mini-Stars: Puzzle Pillars **374 Mini-Stars: Master Difficulty **70 Mini-Stars (Hard Mode): Piece Out **160 Mini-Stars (Hard Mode): Stick and Spin **260 Mini-Stars (Hard Mode): Mario's Puzzle Party **374 Mini-Stars (Hard Mode): MP1 Mini-Game Island and MP2 Mini-Game Coaster songs in Collection 'Other Changes' *Some descriptions in the Series Guide have been altered to more accurately describe the games. **'MARIO PARTY 2': Mario and friends must decide who gets to name their new theme park by defeating Bowser! **'MARIO PARTY 4': Challenge five partying friends to receive your presents! 'Compatibility with Original ''Top 100' ''Mario Party: The Top 100 Plus can connect to copies of both the original and Plus ''versions of the game. However, to maintain compatibility, playing a wireless game where one or more players are using carts of the original ''Top 100 causes Plus ''carts to enter Original Mode during that session, which entails the following. *Toadette takes over from the Sprixie as the female host while the ''Plus ''cart depicts the change into Original Mode. *Only the original eight characters can be selected. *Only the original 100 Mini-Games can be played. In Minigame Match, custom Minigame Packs with any of the added 30 Minigames are unavailable to be chosen. *Minigames with alt forms only choose the one they had in the original version of ''Top 100. *In Minigame Match, only the Celebration Fete board can be selected. If the connection is ended or lost, ''Plus ''carts return to normal, allowing the full range of features. Also, the Sprixie comes back as female host. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Party Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Party Games